


[podfic] The Very Best Bad Idea

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Character(s) of Color, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Masochism, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex, Sex Club, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: The scene was good, and it wasn't enough, and they both knew it; and somehow aftercare left them both more amped up, not less; and that led to a brief and probably insufficient negotiation and clothes hastily stripped off and shoved into a locker. Definitely a great bad idea. Gita expected to have no regrets whatsoever.
Relationships: Human Woman/Hyenawoman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	[podfic] The Very Best Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Very Best Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354831) by Anonymous. 



> Podficcer's note:   
> I received special dispensation from the author to podfic this work despite their request that their original works not be podficced.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/tyxx507rcd2aijadk14io8lr4yrtywoj) \- 00:19:36

Music: Open Those Bright Eyes by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
